cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UCFA Champions League 4
The February 2008 UCFA Champions League is the 4th edition of the Cybernations Championship Football Tournament. Even with the four UCFA competitions running at the same time, the season will still be called by the edition of the Champions League. The final was played at the Grand Stadium of Garryowen in Dun Carrig on March 15. In the match, Arcadian Empire defeated MacLand on penalties 4-2 after a drawn 0-0 120 minutes. The Final will also feature the third-place match for the UCFA Champions League, where Dun Carrig defeated IrishLand 1-0 and the UCFA Cup Final where Transvaal defeated Paraganea 3-1. Qualification Ten teams signed up for the fourth Champions League, with 2 new nations, Marshdonia and Jalop. Three originals and one returning original IrishLand returned along with 2 UCFA 2 nations. No UCFA 3 nations (nations who joined in UCFA 3) signed up for UCFA 4. Five UCFA 2 nations returned. Signups opened on January 18 and closed on January 30. The qualified teams are: *Arcadian Empire *Costa Libertad *Transvaal *IrishLand *MacLand *Laputa *Neo Japan *Dun Carrig *Paraganea *Marshdonia *Jalop UCFA Pre-Cup The UCFA Pre-Cup returned again for the third time as a "warm-up" competition for the teams. The Pre-Cup is a single knockout tournament and is held before the main season of the UCFA Champions League. With 11 nations, the format changed again. The teams were ranked on order of their progress in the last Champions League, a ranking system similar to the one used last Pre-Cup. The Final Ranking and cause of the ranking is as follows: *Costa Libertad (UCFA Pre-Cup Defending Champion) *Arcadian Empire (UCFA 3 Winner) *Paraganea (UCFA 3 2nd Place) *MacLand (UCFA 3 Fourth Place) *Dun Carrig (UCFA Cup winner) *Transvaal (UCFA Cup 2nd Place) *Neo Japan (UCFA Cup Second Round) *Laputa (UCFA Cup First Round) *IrishLand (UCFA 1 Fourth Place) *Marshdonia (defeated Transvaal) *Jalop The bottom 4 would be placed in a "qualifier" round. The winner of Laputa v Jalop will face Arcadian Empire and the winner of IrishLand v Marshdonia will play Costa Libertad. The 10 nations would then play knockout phases until 1 nation was left, and that nation would play Dun Carrig. Final Group Stage There was no qualifying round in the edition as it made nations go out too early. Again, the nations were put into a group of 6 and a group of 4 randomly. The group of 6 and 5 allows the FIFA simulator to be run smoothly. The top 5 nations in the Group of Six go to the next phase, and the top 3 nations in the Group of Four go to the next phase. The 11th nation was put into the group of 4 (now 5). Green represents qualified teams Group 1 Group 2 Home-away Playoffs The top 5 nations advanced from group 1. The top 3 nations advanced from group 2. The away goals rule is not used. Tied aggregate scores are settled with an immediate penalty shootout. Quarter Finals Semi-Final UCFA Cup The UCFA Cup is a secondary competition for the teams who do not make it into the Final stages of the Champions League. The winner of the Cup faces the World Champion in a UCFA Super Cup match to be crowned UCFA Champion. In the first round, the 4 nations who do not make it to the semi-finals play each other in a single elimination match. In the second round, the winners of the First Round matches play the nations who finished bottom of the group 1 and group 2 in the Semi Final. First Round (nations eliminated in Quarter Final) Second Round (losers of the First Round) Third Round (Winners of First Round play 2 teams not qualifying for the CL. The Winner of the Second Round plays the other team) Fourth Round Group Stage Green represents teams going to the Final. UCFA Cup Final Final Third Place Playoff Final UCFA Champion The UCFA Champion Match is contested between the Champions League and Cup holders. Awards Goalscorers (over 10 goals) *Sharp (MAR) 27 **Totti (PAR), Cole (PAR), Ibrahimovic (MAC) 15 ***Tomasson (TRA) 14 ****Roberts (LAP) 13 *****R Sobis (IRI), Adriano (DUN) 12 ******Eto'o (IRI), Henry (DUN) 11 *******Gilardino (ARC) 10 Clean Sheets *Coupet (LAP) 4 *Buffon (ARC) 4 **Rensing (MAR) 2 **Palop (DUN) 2 ***Canizares (IRI) 1 ***Casillas (TRA) 1 ***Reina (COS) 1 ***Cech (NEO) 1 ***Doni (JAL) 1 ---- {| cellspacing="0" width="100%" |- |width="24%" align="right"|UCFA 2007 Champion |align="center" width="15%"| Preceding Edition - Next Edition |width="24%"|Transvaal World Cup Category:United Cybernations Football Associations